


I'll Be Watching You

by rlbelliboni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human - Freeform, Angels, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Lovers, M/M, POV Outsider, SO SO SWEET, True Love, dean/cas - Freeform, friends - Freeform, otp, strong bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel saw in Dean Winchester what no one else did, he saw a flawed human being that despite of all his flaws still tried to keep the world a peaceful place for everyone. He saw courage, honesty and a soul worth to be saved."</p><p>or the one where Castiel has to see Dean be born and grow and he just falls more in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this after thinking alot about destiel and how it would all have happened, it's kinda cheesy and super fluffy. the title is from "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. ((also, there's probably gonna be some mispellings so please don't kill me for it))

Castiel knew by the moment that Dean Winchester was brought to this world, that he was bonded to love him more than anything in the Universe. The big green eyes the baby boy carried amazed the Angel, his little laugh would make something inside him sparkle, and he decided that Dean's laugh was the most precious sound he had ever heard.

Year passed and Dean was growing, Castiel had to watch it all happen from afar, he had to see Dean trying to ride his first bike, and had to see Dean first cry of anger. If the boy could only know what the future had for him. The blue eyed angel had to see him have his first kiss, and the first time the boy saw a punch, and had to watch all the other times the boy had to punch someone else. He had to watch Dean take care of his little brother Sam, and only knew the pain of having to give it all away to take care of his younger brother. The first night the boy claimed to hate God hurt Castiel, he wanted the boy to know that there was someone there for him, someone to watch over him. 

And then Dean turned 18. He had grown a perfect human being, almost causing envy inside the Angel, making him wish that he was also human so he could see that creature face-to-face. He still had the big green eyes he had when a child, but the sparkle in them died when he had to raise a gun against another person. Castiel saw fights and arguments between father and son, between brothers, and saw how after every fight Dean would torture himself with sleepless nights.

Castiel saw in Dean Winchester what no one else did, he saw a flawed human being that despite of all his flaws still tried to keep the world a peaceful place for everyone. He saw courage, honesty and a soul worth to be saved.

And then Castiel met Dean, the way he wanted, face-to-face. He didn't understand Earth, or humans, or anything around that. But Dean Winchester was a pleasant sight.

But then Dean went to Hell, and Castiel couldn't live knowing that his soul was damned to tortured eternity, it wasn't fair. So Castiel grasped him tight and pulled him out. Put a breath inside his body and brought life to his senses. And for the first time Dean seemed greatful. Full of hope, and the Angel was glad that he could do that, because now he could hear Dean praying for him, asking for guidance and enlightment. Castiel liked that, because since the day he was born he knew that he and Dean shared a strong bond, something that Heaven and Hell couldn't interfer, there was nothing that could break what they had.

And years passed they had both grown, Castiel spent more time on Earth, and Dean helped him to fix his wings, helped him to restore peace in Heaven. They both had seen more war than anyone else and they both understand that they needed each other to stay alive. But Castiel couldn't help only Dean, he had to be there for Sam too, because his boy would be devastaded without his little brother, so Castiel became part of the family, something that he had lost long ago, he learned compassion, love and happiness, and what a burger tasted like, but he also learned about hate, anger and frustration. And whenever he felt like vanishing to some other part of the world, Dean did for him what he did for Dean long ago, he gave guidance and a shoulder to cry.

Dean Winchester didn't know if there was a God above, but if there was, he believed that Castiel was sent to teach him love, and simplicity. He had seen Hell too many times, and was friends with Death himself, but he knew that even if he was damned to burn or to go to Purgatory, he would always have a friendly face to tell him that Castiel was right there with him. 

Castiel learned how to love too much, and his punishment was having his Grace taken from him, but he accepted it. Because there was no point of having Grace if he couldn't have Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to use this little space to thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed, i really liked writting this. y'all pure gold <3


End file.
